


A Slip of Parchment

by antrazi



Category: Dead Like Me, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still had one little slip, just one left before he was done and able to leave this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of Parchment

He looked over the battlefield and sighed.

Yes, he knew it was coming, but he never imagined it to be like that: children fighting their battles, dying.

This was his first great event as a reaper, his whole group was here.

There were so many slips of parchment, and so many slips of parchment with names he knew...

He still had one little slip, just one left before he was done and able to leave this place.

Knowing what he knew now, he didn't look forward to doing this. The soul deserved better.

 

_S. T. Snape  
Shrieking Shack  
E.T.D. 16:53 PM_

* * *

He saw Snape giving Potter his memories.

He saw the children going away, without even checking if the man lying in the puddle of blood was even dead. No try to help or heal him. They were completely unprepared to deal with such injuries. And they were shocked.

It wasn't really surprising, Snape had been their teacher for 6 years. The Slytherin had always radiated a certain air of indestructibility. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort counted on this where his different responsibilities were concerned. It was strange to think that Snape was even able to die.

A hand to the arm and the soul of Severus Snape was free.

The dark man looked down to his body, then to the reaper before him.

"Moody," a quiet greeting.

His voice didn't show any emotion. No surprise at seeing him, no despair or irritation at seeing his own dead body, not even curiosity what would happen next.

"Snape."

Moody had never seen such a reaction, or non-reaction, as a reaper from the newly departed.

"Do you have questions?"

"No."

Then they both saw it, a dungeon door out of lightning, glowing against the shabby walls of the Shack.

Like every soul before him, Snape knew that this exit was his. It didn't matter what would happen after he went through that door, he had never expected to live as long as he did.

Alastor Moody didn't say anything as Snape went to the door, to wherever somebody went who died and didn't become a reaper.

He folded the slip of parchment and put it back in his pocket.

What would happen with the body, would somebody even think to look for it? And which side would that be?

A swish and flick later the body was transfigured into a little figurine, something he could transport easily to a fitting resting place nobody would disturb.

On a whim he cast a scourgify. There was no blood anymore, no sign that anybody had even been in the Shack.

The Ex-Auror took the figurine and left the Shack without looking back.

Let them wonder what happened to Snape. A last disappearing act from the one wizard who fooled them all. Moody included.


End file.
